The Black Age
by SonicSilverShadowScourge
Summary: Silver wakes up to a world he dosen't know, his friends are monsters... who are hunting him with no mercy, he doesn't exist, he is caught in the middle of a war which has been going on for years, and if he can't figure out the cause... He is dead.
1. Chapter 1

**New world…**

Silver had to cover his mouth for a few moments to keep from vomiting as soon as he opened his eyes. Suppressing the urge he put his hand down for much needed support, "Ugg!" was the only sound that would come out of his mouth.

He felt like he had been run over by a truck.

Head hurting and ears ringing, he picked himself up with the help of the nearby wall and began to bush the dirt off his suit… "Wait… A SUIT?"

He didn't have this on before; bewildered he begins to run over to a nearby mirror only to fall face first into the hard pavement, his body not prepared for the sudden movement.

He picks himself up again, this time he picks up a piece of long pipe a uses it as a cane and steadily makes his way over to the mirror.

He stares into the mirror and observes the figure looking back at him.

His face looked the same, his boots had the same shape but the color was a jet black blending in with the suit so well he wouldn't have noticed them, the suit was in good condition, practically new. His gloves were the same but he couldn't recognize the rest of him.

Before he could check what else was different, a searing pain shot up and down his back, making everything hurt, even the headache and rigging in his ears got worse.

He fell down against the wall, sitting up against it for support, the pain was so intense that it was making it hard to breath, it felt like someone had his chest in a vice, forcing his breathing to be ragged, hard and uneven.

He couldn't even open his eyes without them hurting.

He tried to call for help but the ringing was so loud that he couldn't even hear what he was saying or if he was saying anything at all. After a few silent shouts he gave up.

So he did the only thing he could do…

He just sat there.

Five minutes, an hour or a day, he couldn't tell, all he knew was that he wasn't able to move until the pain settled down.

When the pain finally went away Silver took a few minutes to relax before he opened his eyes.

He looked around; he was in a city ally and the label on the side of the dumpster confirmed that he was in Metropolis.

He had been here before; when the new theme park opened a few years back he went there on a date with Blaze. He let out a sigh, relieved that he wasn't in some strange place.

But then he wondered why had no one come to help him when he called for it, he wasn't expecting the Calvary but someone, anyone, could have stopped and helped him. That's when he noticed that no one was on the sidewalk.

"That is odd," he thought, "But maybe there is a festival or event of some sort going on."

But when Silver picked himself up and walked onto the sidewalk he saw no one.

He was surprised by what he heard when his ears stopped ringing.

He didn't hear anything.

The sounds the city was known for was silent, no cars honking, no sound of people talking, not even the light wind blowing between the sky scrapers.

The usual busy mood the city gave out was gone and in its place was a tense and unfriendly air, like a situation that would explode into a fight with the right spark.

The whole city was covered in clouds, giving it a grey depressing look.

Silver picked up the pipe and began to walk in search for help of some kind.

After walking for what seemed like hours he saw a figure down the street, as he made his way over to it he was able to make out a person sitting in a chair, newspaper covering their face.

"Hello! Hey!" Silver shouted. He waved his arms and shouted again trying to get the person's attention but the figure didn't move.

Silver half-walked, half-limped over to the person and shouted again, "Hello! Hey you!" but the figure still didn't move. Silver walked right up to the person, "Hello? Sir? Are you asleep?" Silver shook the man's shoulder to wake him up.

Silver jumped back in horror when the newspaper slid of the body, the man had been horribly mutilated, his face was clawed up so bad that Silver could see the skull, and the rest of his body looked like it had been gutted and eaten.

Silver could see bone almost everywhere on this person. So much of the remaining fur and flesh had been picked away by the maggots that he couldn't even tell what species this poor soul was.

Silver felt so dizzy and nauseous that the effort not to puke failed him.

He managed to get his head into a trashcan at the last second.

He didn't give himself time to recover from the shock, he started to panic.

He turned and ran blindly, questions shooting through his mind that he couldn't answer.

_Where is everybody?_

_Who or what did that?_

_What could happen to me?_

Silver stopped running long enough to take a breath, his lungs felt like they were going to explode.

Silver leaned against an abandoned car to rest, and looked around.

He had run to a highway underpass that was falling apart, dim light shined through book-sized holes in the road.

Even when he tried to focus on anything else his mind found its way back to that mutilated body, and each time it did he was starting to panic again.

**Click…**

"_What was that?"_ he heard a sound; he strained his ears trying to make out the sound, _"Footsteps!"_

He quickly forgot his fear and ducked behind a crumbling pillar that was supporting the ruined highway, concentrating on nothing but the footsteps.

**Click…**

**Click…**

**Click…**

Whoever it was would be in sight now.

Silver carefully leaned out to see who it was.

He couldn't believe it, he recognized that cat anywhere.

"Hey, Blaze!" Silver said, coming from his hiding spot.

The she-cat didn't respond.

"Am I glad to see you," Silver continued, "I thought I was all alon-"

Before he could even finish he was slammed against the very pillar he had been hiding behind… by Blaze, her arm at his throat. He remembered her being fast but not this fast.

"Blaze, what are you-"

"Silence!" She ordered, yellow eyes piercing into his. "State your name, clan, and unit number and if I don't like the answer…" She presses her arm into Silver's neck, "I will crush your windpipe before you finish your next breath."

"Blaze, what are you-" Silver was cut off as his neck was squeezed.

"My patience is short." Blaze said, "Answer me!"

Silver was confused beyond what he could have ever thought what confusion was.

Thinking fast he blurted, "It's me, Silver the hedgehog. We have been friends ever since childhood, we fought together during the war with Iblis."

"You must remember me." He looked straight into her cold yellow eyes, but her eyes held no sign of the Blaze he knew.

"Wrong answer," She replied.

Her fingers clutched Silver's neck harder and harder. He desperately clawed at her hands, trying to release her grip.

His lungs began screaming for air.

He looked into her eyes and saw no hint of mercy. She really was going to kill him!

He was beginning to black out when the grip on his neck released. He fell to his knees coughing and hacking, his lungs grateful for the air.

"You are normal." Blaze said, "You are neither my enemy…"

Silver still was painting, glad that she stopped but he was unable to find any words to say.

"…nor are you any friend of mine."

Silver felt his heart stop at those words.

"Still, since you are not on a side I will have to convert you before that were-scum does."

"What are you talking ab…" Silver was cut off to find himself up against the same column that he was just realized from.

Blaze's eyes turned from sun-yellow to blood-red and her teeth sharpened like daggers.

"Let's see how your blood tastes." She purrs, "Hopefully better than your lies."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M ON… water?**

Sliver was panicking again.

He felt like he was unable to move as Blaze closed in to his neck. When he tried to bring up his arms to push her away, his arms refused to move.

That's when he remembered when he looked her in the eyes.

If he knew anything about vampires, they can control your body if you look them in the eyes. He was caught off guard when he felt Blaze lick his neck.

Surprise turned to panic when he realized what was going to happen next.

With every bit of strength he had he tried to move something, his leg twitched a bit.

He felt her fangs scrape his skin.

Almost instantly something inside of him snapped and a defense instinct started.

"Tei shotto kara tō no geraku."(falling tower: low shot.) Sliver said.

He swung his leg and kicked Blaze on her ankle, causing her to lose her balance and fall.

The moment her grip loosened he turned and ran focusing only on getting as far away as possible.

Everything around him started to turn blurry as he ran, the wind whistled in his ears as it pushed his quills back. He was surprised that he was moving this fast, not used to this speed. He couldn't believe that he might running as fast as Sonic or Shadow.

"_With this new speed of mine I might get away."_ Silver began to think

The thought was short lived, when a fireball flew over his head.

Blaze was right behind him and gaining.

He cursed himself for being as stupid enough to think he could outrun a vampire much less _Blaze_ in a contest of speed.

In fact, he had forgotten about her fire abilities and a fireball flying past his right ear was a clear reminder.

If she had the same powers then he should too, that way he could just float out of reach. He tries to lift himself up with his psychkoinesis, but no matter how hard he tried he didn't… no, couldn't lift off!

Another fireball went flying right past his nose, looking to his left his stomach did a summersault when he saw Blaze running beside him less than 2 yards away, preparing another fireball.

Desperate, he turned and ducked into a window of an apartment building and started running up the stairs.

Another fireball smashed into the wall where he was just a second ago.

"You think you can get away from me?" Blaze shouted behind him. The more fire balls that missed him the harder it got to see and breath untill Silver could barely see anything and was choking every time he tried to breath.

The fireballs that missed him had set the building of fire!

He couldn't run anymore, his lungs wouldn't allow him to take in the smoke. He ran into one of the empty apartments, closed the door and desperately searched for an exit.

The balcony was over 15 stories high and had no fire escape.

"_Maybe I can make it to the roof block myself up there and figure out a plan."_ Silver thought.

Fireballs smashed through the door blowing it clean off its hinges, slamming into the sink in the kitchen sending water everywhere.

Blaze was blocking the only way of escape.

Silver slowly backed away as Blaze laughed.

"You know, you would be a remarkable addition to the clan." Blaze said, approaching him. "But I want no more tricks."

"So…" Fire wrapped around her hand, "…I'll take out your legs."

Silver felt like prey, some unknown animal about to be killed.

Silver took another step back and nearly fell into the puddle of water.

His left leg suddenly felt really cold, looking down the water lifted up, coiled around his leg like a snake, thinned out and disappeared.

Silver's fear was canceled out by words that appeared in his mind out of nowhere, _"Genso kikku:-Sui ni hi shotto" _(elemental kick: fire to water shot).

Blaze charged, the fire around her fist increasing in size.

Silver felt his body start moving by its self.

He kicked just as Blaze punched.

When they touched, the apartment exploded and sent Silver flying out the window and 15 stories down into the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trapped by curiosity…

Blaze was not in a good mood.

Most of her hand had the skin and muscle blown off by the explosion, and though it was steadily growing back it hurt like nothing else. She found the white hedgehog lying in the street, skull smashed open, parts of his brain still spilling out. He was dead without a doubt. She had wasted time and energy chasing after him, and now had to go back to the clan empty handed.

The injury had almost healed when she made it back to the warehouse, a huge big patch of skin was all that needed to heal and it would be like new. As she opened the door and formed a plan, all she needed to do was get inside, and avoid _him _until the last bit healed.

She hadn't taken one full step in when… "Hello, Blaze."

_Damn!_

She turned to face a green hedgehog, wearing a leather jacket a flame design on the sleeves. Cold blue eyes stared into Blaze's burning yellow eyes through dark sunglasses.

"How did the hunting go?" Scourge asked.

Blaze put her injured hand in her pocket and said, "What's it to you?"

A smile formed of Scourge's face, showing bloody fangs, "I just wanted to know if you got a good catch like I did?"

Scourge licked his fangs clean before adding, "It was a girl, a fox, beautiful, she screamed a great deal but she wasn't prefect."

"What do you mean not prefect?"

"She didn't scream enough."

Blaze did not even attempt to hide the look of disgust that she knew was on her face. "You're sick." Blaze said before turning to walk away.

Before she even realized it, Scourge quickly reached out and grabbed her hand roughly, wrenching it out of her pocket. Blaze winced a bit from the pain, a sure sign that her hand hadn't fully healed.

"Well, well, well, what caused this?" He asked pointing to the large patch of skin, which still was healing, burn marks obviously visible.

To Blaze the question sounded more like an order.

"I have to make a report to Shadow."

She pulled her hand from him, turned, and walked away without another word.

-/

_You are the hope of this world. _

_You must burn like fire._

_You must flow like water._

_You must be solid like earth._

_You must be swift like wind._

_You are mysterious like the darkness._

_But you must shine like light._

_Now rise up and fight!_

_YOU ARE THE HOPE OF THIS WORLD!_

-/

Sliver knew what had just happend when he opened his eyes, he saw the still smoking apartment floor that he fell from. He could see that it was impossible for him to still be alive from that fall yet he could feel the air in his lungs. _But what the hell? Logic left the building a long time ago._

Silver got to his feet and just stood there, his mind try to process what happened to him.

He just started walking aimlessly, thinking, and turning at random corners until he found a wrecked old building that was completely falling apart. The sign on the building said city hall. That's when he had a glimmer of hope. The city hall should at least have some information on what happened in the city.

He entered the desolate building, searching the huge empty halls for the room of archives. He eventually found it and started searching. He was looking for hours, sifting through useless papers and old documents until he found a brown bag with a video tape inside video tape that had _"Important!" _on the label. He eventually found a TV, turned it on and put the tape in.

It was the middle of a news report, and anchor woman, a blue bird, was standing outside of what seemed to be a war zone _"…and we have reason to think that the attackers are…" _another voice, probably the camera man shouted, _"Oh my god!" _ Something just appeared behind the bird, and bit down on her neck, she didn't even have time to even blink, before the figure ripped off her head splattering the camera lens with blood. The camera dropped, most likely because the camera man was running away. He didn't get far though, a voice same as the one before could be heard in the distance screaming. The figure that had killed the anchor walked away. But through the bloody lens Silver could see the purple tail coat, white pants, and high-heeled shoes. The figure that had just mercilessly killed… was Blaze. The video went to static.

Silver just sat there, wondering what he had just seen. Finally the reality of being chased by a vampire hit him, the fact that it was Blaze who chased him made his shock worse. Silver fell to his knees, clutched his head, and started crying. He didn't know what to do, he felt so helpless…

When he stopped crying it was dark outside, he was too physically and mentally tired to stay awake, he finding a corner, he used an old newspaper for a blanket and fell asleep.

-/

Silver was woken up by a distant wolf-like howling… or it sounded distant. Silver snapped to attention when he heard the sound of steps on the floor. He quickly jumped up and tried to quietly shut the door, but when it shut it made a… **BAM!** To Silver, Mt. Kilimanjaro couldn't have been louder. And just like he thought, he gave away where he was, several heavy footsteps crowed around the door just as Silver locked it. The door knob started rattling, and when it didn't turn the foot steps went away. Silver let out a sigh of relief… Then **BAM! **Something slammed into the door… hard.

**BOOM!**

The lock snapped with the second hit. Silver ran up to the door and braced his body against it.

**SLAM!**

**Ping!** The top hinge broke off.

**WHAM!**

**Crack!** The wooden door was not coping well with the punishment.

**BAM!**

With that last hit three things happened:

The bottom hinge broke off.

The door gave way.

And Silver was thrown clear across the room, slamming his head on the wall.

He watched as whom or what was trying to break in got through, and then black.


End file.
